


Alpha's Need Training Too

by feelsforsterek



Series: 12 Days of Sterek [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforsterek/pseuds/feelsforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never pegged Derek for a cuddler. I mean, any time anyone has put even a comforting hand on the guy he would pretty much freeze up, but that was before Stiles got under his skin and allowed him to open up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha's Need Training Too

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; http://finduilasclln.tumblr.com/post/49037204623/for-anna-wolwiegirl-who-requested-sterek

Stiles never pegged Derek for a cuddler. I mean, any time anyone has put even a comforting hand on the guy he would pretty much freeze up, but that was before Stiles got under his skin and allowed him to open up. It was one of Stiles’ plans. Stiles was good when it came to planning so when the pack turned to him to help them loosen up Derek a little, Stiles was happy – more like forced through threats of physical pain by the pack – to help them with their Derek problem.

Stiles set to it immediately, going over Derek’s every now and again with the excuse of wanting to hang out with the guy. Derek was sceptical at first; it wasn’t like he had a line of people wanting to hang around with him. It was plan number one. Let Derek know that he’s cared about. That was when the pack invited Derek out every Friday night, to hang around the bowling alley, go fight in the woods and most of the time they would all hang out at Isaac’s, eat pizza and watch crappy films.

Stiles was part of the pack, so he was invited too, though he stayed out of the fighting and instead used that time to focus on Derek. Derek was an alpha; he was the one who shaped his betas’ so Stiles took note when Derek was around them, to find the faults in the way Derek handled himself. Derek seemed to believe that being an alpha meant to instil fear into his betas’ to make them know he was the top dog – _top dog_ haha that was a good one for Stiles.

So when Derek and Stiles bonded closer over their two night a week hangouts at Derek’s new loft Stiles tried to explain to Derek that he needed to act more kindly around his betas’. That actually earned Stiles an old fashion shove up a wall. Stiles tried to explain that he needed to let his betas’ know he cared. Stiles suggested a few ideas and even though that got him kicked out of Derek’s loft that night, Stiles knew that Derek took the alone time to understand what Stiles was trying to say.

That was when Stiles noticed that when the betas’ got something right during training Derek would give their shoulders a good squeeze. The betas’ only got better after that, willing to train as hard as they can so they could get Derek’s approval.

Two weeks later Derek slipped through Stiles’ window and shyly said thanks, for helping him understand. Stiles took pride in that. Derek seemed to come around Stiles a lot more often then and part two of his plan was underway. Get Derek to join in with the pack. It was hard at first, Derek was such a sourwolf and used his alpha eyes to get his point across whenever anyone tried to include him to take part, but after a while – after Stiles put his point across when he had his alone time with Derek at the loft, which didn’t end up in wall shoving this time – Derek loosened up a lot more and joined in when he felt like it.

Three months after the betas’ had threatened Stiles into hanging out with Derek and helping them open up their alpha, which was working slowly but surely, Stiles and Derek became friends. They continued to hang out twice a week alone, before spending Friday night with the pack and the plan and threats started to slip out of Stiles mind. It was when Stiles noticed Derek was flirting with him quite a lot when Stiles realised he loved Derek.

And now, five months after Stiles started helping out Derek, Stiles was sitting with Derek on Derek’s couch, cuddling. The alpha liked to cuddle, and it surprised Stiles even more to know when they would go to bed, Derek sometimes enjoyed being the little spoon.

Derek may be an alpha, but he was born and raised as a beta and he enjoyed it when he got to play beta with Stiles. How does Stiles know that? Because Derek admitted it to him during one of their spooning sessions, Stiles being the big spoon.

It was heart-warming for Stiles to know that Derek trusted him with this information, even though Derek knew that Stiles lived to tease him. Stiles doesn’t tease him with that though.

Stiles sighed happily and looked up to see Derek watching him. “What?” Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head.

“Come on Der, use your words.” Stiles teased.

“Don’t call me Der.” Derek gritted out.

“And he speaks.” Stiles grinned.  Derek just rolled his eyes and pushed away from Stiles so he was over the other side of the cough. “Aww come on.” Stiles pouted as he shuffled his way over to Derek. “Stop being such a sourwolf.”

Derek huffed at his old pet name but still pulled Stiles into him. Stiles smiled and pressed a soft kiss against Derek’s mouth before he shuffled closer to Derek’s chest, slinging one leg over Derek’s as he curled his other one in towards him. Derek’s arm was wrapped around Stiles shoulder and Stiles was comfortable. “This okay?” Derek asked, unsure.

Derek was always unsure, but Stiles was working it out of him. “I’m cuddled up to my amazing werewolf boyfriend. This is perfect.” Stiles grinned, his grin widening when he watched a warm smile spread across Derek’s face.

“This is perfect.” Derek whispered in agreement and Stiles leant in and captured Derek’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I had like an hour to write this and it's currently 23:34 so sorry its short but I didn't want to miss a day xD.  
> Tumblr: http://feelsforsterek.tumblr.com


End file.
